Soi contraire de Severus
by Ounna
Summary: Severus n’est pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Amoureux de Harry, il ne sait pas comment prendre la chose. Jusqu’au jour où une étrange femme qui prétend être son soicontraire l'aide à avoir ce qu'il souhaite.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre I**

- Vous faites une dépression ! lâcha Dumbledore en regardant d'un air grave Severus.  
Ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les main, assis sur la chaise du directeur de l'école des sorciers.  
- Mais non, ne dramatisez pas ! dit Snape en relevant la tête, Ce n'est qu'une déprime passagère !  
- Je sais ce qu'est une déprime mon cher, et je peux vous dire que ce que vous avez est plus grave. Cela fait des semaines que vous mangez à peine, que vous ne dormez presque plus et...  
Mais Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Comment ce vieux fou savait qu'il ne dormait plus... ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne !  
Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps il avait de la peine a trouver le sommeil. Il passait ses nuits à se tourner puis se retourner dans son lit en pensant à ce jeune gryffondor.  
- …C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous suspendre… Vous ne donnerez plus de cours tant que je ne vous l'autoriserai pas. Je tiens à vous, vous êtes un excellent professeur et je ne peux me permettre de vous perdre…  
- Me perdre ? Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Vous savez bien… Comment se terminent généralement les pires dépressions…  
- Je vous répète que je ne suis pas en dépression. Tout ira mieux dans quelques temps…  
- Nous verrons cela ! En attendant, allez dormir un peu. Cela ne pourra vous faire que du bien !  
Severus n'ajouta rien, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il tentait de défendre sa cause envers Dumbledore, mais le vieux sorcier ne voulait rien entendre. Snape avait pourtant expliqué que ce n'était pas les leçons et les turbulences de ses élèves qui le mettaient dans cet état, mais quand Albus avait demandé ce qui le mettait de si triste humeur, Severus n'avais osé répondre.  
Bien que ses sentiments ne soient pas toujours discrets aux yeux de certaines personnes, il n'aimait pas en parler ouvertement. Il s'était toujours intéressé à des femmes avant ça, c'est pourquoi cet attachement le troublait quelque peu.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit idiot de Harry lui faisait perdre la tête à ce point ? Il n'en dormait pratiquement plus et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il s'était même surpris à l'observer avec insistance. Par chance, seule Pomfresh l'avait aperçut dans une telle situation de fixation intense. Cela lui avait coûté sa fierté face à l'infirmière. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Heureusement, depuis il se contrôlait beaucoup plus. Et Pomfresh était loin d'être certaine de ce que pouvait ressentir Snape pour Harry.  
_« Abrutit »_ pensa Severus de lui-même.  
Il se dirigeait rapidement jusqu'à ses appartements, longeant les couloirs sombres de l'école. Minuit était passé depuis quelques temps. Severus était épuisé mais savait qu'une fois de plus, il n'arriverait pas à dormir.  
Enfin il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements. Il entra doucement, soupirant en pensant à la longue nuit sans sommeil qui l'attendait une fois de plus.  
Il remua la main dans les airs, allumant de cette façon magique les quelques bougies qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, sur le bord de sa cheminée et sa table de chevet.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le petit salon emménagé à côté de son bureau.  
Vautré sur le dossier, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et se mit à penser :  
_« Je ne risque pas d'aller mieux si je ne peux plus le voir… »_  
Il réflchis un instant puis de dit :  
_« Dumbledore ne peut pas me remplacer pour les cours de potions. Je suis le seul de Poudlard qui connaît assez cette branche ! »_  
Il laissa apparaître un sourire de satisfaction puis se redressa, laissant échapper un long soupire trahissant sa fatigue et son désespoir de voir un jour Harry s'intéresser à lui.  
Il se leva lentement et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche lui remettrait les idées en place.  
Comme à son habitude, l'eau s'écoula tout d'abord glacial, puis brûlante pour enfin atteindre une température parfaite…  
Severus se déshabilla tournant le dos au miroir. Il n'aimait pas se voir, son corps et son visage le dégoûtait. Jamais il n'avait jamais intéressé qui que ce soit, sauf s'il s'agissait de lui faire du mal. Et son corps en témoignait encore aujourd'hui.  
Il se glissa sous la douche et entreprit de se laver, les yeux fermés, pour ne pas risquer de se voir mais surtout, pour pouvoir mieux imaginer les mains de Harry lui parcourant le corps.

Severus n'était pas très vêtu pour aller au lit, soit une liquette et son caleçon - il gardait le minimum pour ne pas risquer que ses yeux croisent les marques de son passé.  
Il s'étendit sur son lit – lit à place unique, comme il avait toujours connu – et se remit à penser à ce cher Potter.  
Il l'imaginait, lui avouant de façon parfaite ses sentiments, que ceux-ci seraient partagés et que Harry lui sauterait au cou pour l'embrasser, qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de se cacher aux yeux des autres et cela malgré leur différence d'age. Harry l'entraînerait dans sa chambre et le repousserait sur le lit avec une certaine violence sauvage mais excitante. Tout deux souriant et s'embrassant encore et encore. Puis Harry laisserait ses mains se balader sur tout le corps de Snape, jusqu'à arriver à son entre-jambe. Une fois là, il déboutonnerait avec douceur le pantalon de son professeur et le rabaisserait avec délicatesse. Il baisserait également son caleçon et, alors qu'il pencherait sa tête en avant, il prendrait dans sa bouche son…  
- Non ! s'écria Severus en se redressant sur son lit.  
Snape avait sentit son corps réagir face à ce fantasme. Il n'aimait pas se sentir dans cet état. Il éprouvait toujours un tel sentiment de honte qu'il n'arrivait jamais à aller au bout de son imagination, ni à se laisser aller à des divagations extrêmes.  
Bien qu'il aimait se sentir exciter, il craignait toujours que quelqu'un l'aperçoive dans cette situation. Surtout quand cela lui arrivait en publique, Harry généralement assez proche de lui et fautif de la situation.  
Il se souvenait encore bien de l'incident de l'après-midi qui lui avait valut sa petite discussion nocturne avec Dumbledore.  
Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Harry que s'il ne s'était pas levé pour aider son ami c'était que son excitation était trop visible pour ça.  
Il avait prétendu que le sort d'un simple gryffondor lui était égal, que Ron n'avait eu qu'a réussir sa potion, mais il était difficile d'assumer un tel degré de fausse méchanceté face à la personne qu'on aime. Ron avait bien faillit mourir si Hermione ne s'était pas occupé de lui comme il le fallait et si l'infirmière n'était pas arrivée à tant.  
Snape s'en était voulut de s'être laisser plonger dans une telle rêverie alors que ses élèves de dernière année préparaient une des potions les plus dangereuses enseignées à Poudlard. Heureusement que l'accident n'était pas si grave que ça.  
Mais s'il l'avait été… ?  
_« Je suis un imbécile ! Un sombre imbécile ! »_ se répétait-il la tête entre les mains.  
Il regarda dehors depuis la petite fenêtre magique qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Elle lui renvoyait l'image de la cours, la même vue que l'on avait depuis la tour de l'observatoire.  
Il faisait déjà clair dehors, le soleil allait se lever d'ici quelques heures. Le vent soufflait et la pluie tombait rudement, tambourinant sur les toits de l'école. Mais Snape n'entendait la pluie que de loin. Aucun son n'était reproduit par la fenêtre.  
Il décida d'essayer de dormir malgré tout, il devrait bien y arriver à force de ne pas bouger et de ne penser à rien…  
_« Penser à rien… facile à dire »_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

- Sevy, reveille-toi… ! souffla une voix féminine qui sortit Snape de son sommeil bien léger.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un visage penché sur lui à quelques centimètres de son propre visage.  
Il se sentit alors tomber et atterrire durement sur son lit, comme s'il s'était trouvé à un bon mètre de celui-ci.  
Il regarda partout autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et à force de lancer des regards panoramique à sa chambre il se retrouva face à deux pieds rayés et sans chaussures. Etrangement, ceux-ci se trouvaient à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
Sa première pensée fut :  
_« C'est pas possible, s'il y avait un pendu ici, je l'aurai vu ! »_  
Et il releva les yeux, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrire.  
Mais pas de pendu, juste une étrange femme qui voltigeait au-dessus de son lit, le regardant en souriant. Elle avait la peau assez pâle, tout comme le professeur de potion, et de long cheveux noir en bataille. Seule une petite pince laissait croire à une organisation dans sa coupe.  
Sa tenue était assez osée. Elle portait un petit top qui lui recouvrait tout juste ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de poitrine et un mini short par-dessus ce que Snape prit pour des bas rayés. Il se trouve qu'il s'agissait en fait de sa vrai couleur de peau, pâle et rayée par endroit.  
- Qu-qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda Severus un peu désarçonné, Et que faites-vous dans ma chambre !?  
La jeune femme se posa alors à terre. Elle l'observait toujours de ses deux grands yeux verts en souriant mais ne parlait toujours pas.  
- Bon, je commence à en avoir assez ! s'écria Snape, Dites-moi tout de suite qui vous êtes et ce que vous faite dans mes appartements !  
- Toujours aussi nerveux, dit-elle pour seule réponse.  
- On se connaît ? demanda alors Severus un peu suprit.  
- Si on veut… Disons que moi je te connais, mais toi… Moins…  
- Je ne comprends rien ! Expliquez-vous !  
- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt !  
Severus était en train de perdre son calme. Il se releva d'un bon de son lit, laissant sa pudeur de côté quelques temps.  
- Bon, cette fois j'en ai assez ! Soit vous me dites qui vous êtes, soit je vous jette dehors à coup de pieds au derrière !  
- Tant de galanterie pour une pauvre femme comme moi. Je n'en demande pas tant, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton amusé avant de s'envoler à nouveau laissant Severus bouche-bée.  
_« Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas une élève de l'école. Aucun élève ne connaît la lévitation… Du moins pas sans baguette. Et elle semble trop jeune pour avoir apprit ça de toute façon. »_  
- Mais tu as raison ! Je ne suis pas une élève de Poudlard… dit-elle en venant se poser, les jambes croisées, sur son lit.  
- Quoi ? M-m-mais de… de quoi v-vous parlez… ? bégaya Snape face à cette réponse.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées sans problèmes.  
- Ben quoi ? Tu te demandes d'où je viens non ? En fait, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une projection…  
- Une quoi ?  
- Projection… répéta la jeune femme et continua, Je m'appelle Sureves, je suis une projection de ton toi contraire…  
Severus ne bougeait plus, complètement abasourdit par cette nouvelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre II**

Il fallut un certain moment à Severus pour retrouver ses esprits.  
- Co-co-co… Comment ça u-une projection ?  
- Tu es plus mignon quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire Sevy ! dit Sureves en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
Severus devint rouge. Sans trop savoir si c'était de la honte ou de la colère, il décida de prendre ça pour de la colère et se mit à hurler :  
- Mais enfin d'où venez-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?  
- C'est toi qui m'as appelé…  
- Et cessez de me tutoyer ! On ne se conn… _Je_ ne vous connais pas !  
- Pardon Sevy, mais je crois plutôt que c'est à toi de commencer à me tutoyer… Nous risquons de nous voir encore souvent. Je vais me proposer pour être la nouvelle enseignante des cours de potions car… qui connaît mieux le cours que _toi_ !  
Mais Severus refusait de croire que cette femme vulgaire et ridicule soit sa projection, sa réelle personnalité intérieure. D'autant qu'elle paraissait tout juste avoir l'age de Potter.  
- Il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui puisse donner ce cours et c'est moi ! Je ne vous laisserai pas donner ce cours à ma place ! s'écria Severus.  
- Non bien sûr, à cause de Harry…  
Et encore une fois, Snape se retrouva abasourdit devant les propos de la jeune femme.  
- Co-comment sav…  
Mais Snape se reprit et déclara :  
- Cela n'a rien à voir très chère, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce que cet idiot de Potter vient faire dans notre discussion !  
- C'est peine perdue Sevy, je te connais tu sais, puisque je suis ton toi intérieur… Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai cette apparence… C'est même tout à fait normal face à tes préférences sexuelles !  
Ce dernier mot donna des frissons à Severus et les entendre sortir de la bouche de cette jeune femme était d'autant plus troublant. Il ne l'a connaissait pas et pourtant elle s'avait tout de lui. Mais visiblement, lui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre d'elle… Et de lui-même, car si elle était réellement son lui-caché, c'est qu'il était encore loin de se connaître vraiment. Jamais il n'aurait osé prononcer un tel mot.  
_« Préférences sexuelles »_ repensa-t-il tout en essayant de faire le point sur la situation.  
- Ce ne sont que des mots Sevy… dit Sureves en s'approchant de lui.  
- Je… je n'ai rien dit ! lança brusquement Severus en détournant la tête !  
- Non mais tu penses très fort, surtout pour quelqu'un qui partage tes pensées…  
- Partage mes…? Et moi ? Je partage aussi tes pensées ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Snape eu un début de sourire, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite quand il entendit la fin de l'explication :  
- En fait tes pensées sont les miennes, mais moi je ne pense pas directement. Je peux éventuellement raisonner, mais toujours à travers toi, je n'aurai pas besoin de penser à autre chose que toi, puisque nous ne sommes qu'un…  
Severus ne disait plus rien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni même s'il devait croire à tous ça. Il se pinça discrètement pour être sûr qu'il ne dormait pas, retirant un pouffement de la part de Sureves qui, bien sûr, savait ce que faisait Snape dans son dos.  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux quand enfin Severus rompit le silence d'une question :  
- Comptez-vous réellement vous proposer pour donner les cours de potions ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Mais ! allait protester Severus quand une autre question remplaça son exclamation, Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? Vous dites que je vous ai appelé mais je n'ai aucun souvenir…  
- C'est normal, on ne sent pas forcément compte quand on appelle sa projection de soi contraire. Disons plutôt que c'était un signal… Tu avait besoin de moi, alors je suis venue.  
- Besoin de vous ? Mais enfin pas du tout !  
- Tu en es certain de ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- Pourquoi aurai-je besoins de vous ?  
- Et bien simplement parce que tu t'enfermes dans un cercle noir qui t'empêche te t'extérioriser, d'être ce que tu es vraiment. Quand une personne est trop loin d'un juste milieux par rapport à sa réelle personnalité, son contraire se sens mal à l'aise car trop différents et s'ordonne de sortir afin de remettre à niveau ce juste milieux… Est-ce que tu comprends ?  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus avant d'acquiescer. Oui il avait compris, mais n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- Comment comptez-vous m'aider si vous me prenez ma place ? Je n'ai plus qu'à m'enfermer dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez !  
- Quel grognon ! déclara Sureves, En réalité, je comptais faire une demande à Dumbledore, me présentant comme stagiaire en potion. Ainsi, il serait obligé de te laisser ta place de professeur de potion. Et je pourrai, de cette façon, être à tes côtés pour t'aider.  
- Mais je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul !  
- Pourquoi être si obstiné ? Sevy, tu n'as jamais tenu qui que ce soit dans tes bras ! Et tu prétends t'en sortir ? J'en ai assez moi d'être seule ! J'ai envie de me sentir vivre un peu plus qu'au fond d'un appartement sombre !  
Ces paroles firent réaliser à Snape à quel point sa vie était triste et solitaire. Embarrassé, mais essayant de cacher sa honte, il accepta la proposition de Sureves et lui proposa d'aller voir le directeur dans la matinée.  
- En attendant, je vous prie de me laisser me revêtir, j'aime autant être seul, même si vous êtes… enfin que vous… Bref, laissez-moi seul !  
Sureves sortit en riant de la chambre et, alors que Snape avait refermé la porte derrière elle, celle-ci passa la tête à travers la porte, comme si elle n'existait plus, afin de le voir se changer et de l'agacer une fois de plus.

- Etiez-vous obligé d'en rajouter ? râlait encore Severus une fois dans les couloirs de l'école.  
Sureves et lui se dirigeaient rapidement du côtés du bureau d'Albus.  
Snape avait faillit ne plus accepter de la laisser suivre les cours de potion.  
_« Stupide petite idiote ! C'est là que je suis fière d'être son contraire ! »_ pensait-il alors qu'elle riait encore.  
- Cessez oui ! Vous trouvez ça drôle vous ?  
- En tout cas ce n'est pas si grave ! Rusard ne s'en souvient certainement déjà plus !  
- C'est ce que vous croyez, mais au contraire, il est tout à fait du genre à aller raconter à Albus que j'ai passer la nuit avec vous, jeune nouvelle stagiaire ! Quelle idée vous avez eu de vous frotter à moi de cette façon quand vous l'avez vu dans le corridor ? Au lieu de vous cacher ! Maintenant il est certain qu'il pense que vous avez passé la nuit dans mes appartements !  
- Et alors ? Les canapés ça existe !  
Snape jeta un regard assassin à la jeune femme et répondit en serrant les dents :  
- Je croyais encore à cette solution quand vous vous êtes agrippé à moi en déclarant que vous aviez passé une nuit magnifique faisant disparaître mes derniers espoirs !  
- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser ! lâcha-t-elle au moment où ils atteignirent le bureau du directeur.  
- Maintenant taisez-vous et laissez moi parler ! ordonna Severus à Sureves.  
Il heurta la porte trois fois, tête baissée, son geste trahissait une légère anxiété.  
- Calme-toi, tout ira bien… dit Sureves pour l'encourager.  
Severus releva la tête et lui sourit. Il espérait pouvoir lui faire confiance.  
Albus ouvrit la porte alors que Snape était encore en train de sourire à la jeune fille.  
- Severus ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Albus  
Severus perdit complètement son assurance et se mit à bafouiller devant son supérieur.  
- Heu bon-bonjour Aldumble… Dublalbu heu… Je… En fait c'est…  
_« Ce n'est pas possible, moi qui n'ai jamais perdu la face devant ce vieux sorcier ! »_ râla Snape pour lui même.  
Il fut rapidement rejoint par la voix de Sureves qui l'aida à se calmer.  
Quand il fut enfin plus posé, il entama son explication de façon plus compréhensive :  
- Albus, voici une nouvelle arrivée. Elle s'appelle…  
- Sureves Epans ! coupa Sureves, Je viens suivre un stage pour devenir professeur de potions. Monsieur Severus est un modèle pour moi !  
Elle avait terminé sa phrase en jetant un regard aguicheur du côté de Snape mettant celui-ci dans un embarra profond.  
Il s'écarta alors de la femme en se permettant d'entrer chez le directeur et déclara :  
- Serait-il possible que mademoiselle Sna… je veux dire Epans, donne les cours de potions avec moi ?  
- Severus, je vous rappelle que vous êtes relev…  
- Oui ! Je le sais, mais malheureusement mademoiselle Sn… _Epnas_ ! s'énerva Snape en se trompant une fois de plus sur le nom de la jeune femme, ne reste pas longtemps ici, elle doit repartir bientôt.  
- Ah bon ? Et où donc ? demanda Albus en regardant Severus.  
Celui-ci souhaitait cette fois que Sureves prenne la parole. Il la dévisageait, espérant. Mais elle se contentait de le regarder en souriant, attendant de voir comment il allait se sortir de là.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre III**

A peine Severus avait-il la bouche ouverte pour entamer sa réponse que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
_« Ouf ! »_ pensa Snape en soupirant, sachant que sa réponse n'aurait rien eu de convainquant.  
Sureves le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil quand Albus alla ouvrire.  
- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas cours ? dit Dumbledore en découvrant qui était à la porte.  
- Si Monsieur, mais je dois vous parler, c'est très urgent ! dit Harry en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau.  
Il se stoppa net en découvrant son professeur de potion, ne remarquant même pas la présence de la femme à ses côtés.  
Celle-ci observait Harry sans discrétion, l'observant comme Snape n'aurait jamais osé le faire. Ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard froid avant de détourner les yeux.  
- Ex… excusez-moi, je tombe mal je crois, bredouilla Harry.  
- Non, pas du tout Harry, Severus et mademoiselle Epans allaient repartir… Je te la présente d'ailleurs Harry, elle sera présente lors de ton cours de potion cet après-midi. Elle est stagiaire avec Severus.  
Sureves, portant l'uniforme traditionnel des Serpentards – que Severus avait prit soin de lui fournir avant de quitter sa chambre – ne fit pas bonne impression à Harry. Il la voyait déjà plus diabolique que Snape.  
- Bonjour Mad… moiselle… dit-il, incertain de la forme qu'il devait employer.  
- Salut, lui lança-t-elle avec un petit air aguicheur.  
- Hum ! fit Snape en s'avançant entre elle et Harry comme pour rompre le lien visuel, Bien nous allons vous laisser. Merci Albus… A tout à l'heure !  
Et Snape s'avança du côté de la sortie, ne regardant même pas Harry quand il passa à côté de lui.  
- A tout à l'heure Severus et à bientôt mademoiselle Epans !  
Sureves regardait encore Harry quand Snape tapa dans ses mains :  
- Mademoiselle Epnas, venez je vous prie, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! J'ai certaines choses à vous expliquer !  
Elle le rejoignit donc rapidement en saluant rapidement l'assemblée.

- Vous êtes fière de vous ? lança Snape à la jeune femme.  
- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Vous le savez bien ! Vous avez… ! Oh et puis pourquoi je m'explique ! Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées non !?  
- C'est juste, mais tes accusations sont fausses, Harry ne me regardait pas plus que toi !  
- Chut ! Veuillez ne pas parler de ça ici !  
Il marqua un temps, regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls puis continua plus doucement :  
- Harry n'est pas gay, c'est pourquoi, je doute qu'il reste de marbre devant vous.  
- Tu oublies que moi, c'est toi, lui-dit-elle en souriant.  
- Très drôle… ! Mais vous oubliez que moi je suis un homme… et vous…  
- Et moi ton contraire, mais homme également, coupa-t-elle.  
- Peut-être, mais lui ne le sait pas.  
- Il s'en rendra vite compte ! Je suis là pour t'aider avant tout, ne l'oublie pas !  
Severus soupira, il doutait de plus en plus de l'efficacité de ce double.  
- Passons, soupira-t-il.  
_« De toutes façons, je n'ai aucune chance de me retrouver un jour avec Harry… Et je devais bien m'attendre à ce qu'un jour je le retrouve sortant avec quelqu'un… Et une fille ! »_  
- Pas forcément… murmura Sureves presque inaudiblement.  
Severus fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler d'avantage sur ce sujet.

Severus n'avait pas vu midi arriver, il s'était endormis sur son canapé, pendant que Sureves s'était intéressée de près à ses livres de potions. Bien sûr, elle avait les mêmes connaissances magiques que son double masculin, mais elle aimait relire les formules qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.  
Avançant rapidement dans les corridor pour rejoindre le réfectoire, suivit de près par sa « stagiaire ».  
- Vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller au lieu de potasser de vieilles formules que vous connaissez déjà ? râlait-il.  
Et Sureves se contentait de glousser en le voyant si contrarié.   
De quelques coups de mains, il tentait de se recoiffer, mais c'était certainement peine perdue.  
Il arriva en trombe dans le réfectoire. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de bruit mais il comprit bien vite que c'était parce que Dumbledore faisait une annonce.  
- Quand on parle du loup… Approchez Snape…  
Suveres fonça dans Snape, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter à temps. Severus, un peu confus, s'excusa d'un mouvement de tête et s'avança vers le directeur.  
- Voilà donc cette fameuse stagiaire, dit le professeur McGonagall accompagnant ses paroles de son oeil sévère.  
Severus traversa la salle sous les regards pensant des élèves. Tous devaient se poser des questions quand à la présence de cette femme à ses côtés. Et surtout, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il accepte d'avoir une stagiaire.  
Dumbledore avait certainement cru à une ruse de Severus pour garder sa place, mais les autres ne savaient pas ça.  
En réalité, personne ne savait rien.  
- Je… Je vous présente Sureves Epans, qui viendra faire un stage en cours de potion pendant…  
_« Pendant combien de temps ? C'est malin, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais devoir me la coltiner… »_  
Il lança un regard de détresse à son double qui s'avança. Ayant entendu ses pensées elle déclara :  
- Je ne suis là que pour quelques mois ! Pas plus…  
_« Quelques mois ? C'est pas vrai ! »_  
Severus du se retenir de lui tordre le coup. Il se contenta de faire le poing dans sa poche et sourit nerveusement quand elle le regarda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
Albus s'approcha alors à son tour et lui demanda :  
- Où passerez-vous vos nuits ?  
- Là où je pourrai être logée, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire pour moi…  
- Devant suivre votre formation en compagnie du professeur Severus, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous allier dormir dans ses appartements…  
- Vous êtes certain ? demanda Snape avec une lueur d'espoir d'être un peu tranquille dans le regard.  
- Absolument, répondit Albus sur un ton amusé.  
Ce dernier avait parfaitement remarqué que cela n'enchantait pas Severus, mais cela restait la meilleure solution.

Harry entra à ce moment dans le réfectoire.  
Il tenta de rejoindre discrètement la table où se trouvait Hermione et Ron.  
Ne pas se faire voir par les professeurs et les Serpentards n'était pas chose facile, mais par chance, il réussit.  
Il s'assit à côté de son ami et celui-ci lui demanda :  
- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Rien ! Mais en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas… répondit Harry en soupirant.  
- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas en passant la pause de midi à la bibliothèque que tu trouveras des infos sur le passer de Severus ! déclara Hermione de son petit air supérieur.  
- Tais-toi Hermione ! Je n'aime pas quand tu parles de lui aussi fort. Surtout quand il s'agit de ça !  
- Personne ne peut se douter de quoi que ce soit tant que tu ne fais pas de réflexion juste après !  
- Même, tais-toi !  
- Regarde, elle est là ! dit Ron à Harry en lui montrant la jeune stagiaire du doigt.  
- C'est donc vrai, elle est avec lui ?  
- Ils n'en n'ont pas parlés, mais elle va dormir dans ses appartements en tout cas, lui dévoila Hermione.  
Remarquant l'air quelque peu déçu de son ami, elle ajouta :  
- Ce qui ne veut rien dire du tout ! Après tout, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être ensemble !  
Mais Harry n'en était pas si sûr. Pour lui, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Severus et mademoiselle Epans n'allaient pas tarder à se mettre ensemble.  
- Bien sûr que non, vu leur différence d'age, c'est impossible déclara Ron de son esprit si terre-à-terre.  
Argument qui soulagea quelque peu Harry pour sa probabilité, mais ne le rendant pas beaucoup plus joyeux. Après tout, c'était quand même une jolie femme, et Snape n'était certainement pas indifférent, age ou pas !  
- Ne te met pas dans cet état, nous avons les cours de potions à deux heures, nous verrons bien comment ça se passe. Je te promets de garder un œil attentif sur Severus ! promit Hermione à son ami alors que Ron faisait une grimace discrète.  
Imaginer passer un après midi à observer Snape était une véritable torture pour lui. Heureusement que Hermione était plus courageuse.  
A vrai dire, Ron était encore furieux contre leur professeur de potion. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction de la veille : il n'avait pas bouger le petit doigt pour venir à son aide.  
_« J'aurai pu mourir mais il n'a rien fait ! Malgré ça Harry reste sous le charme ! »_  
Mais en même temps, Ron ne pouvait en vouloir à son ami. Après tout, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas...

Le repas se passa dans le calme, bien que la salle fut bruyante, comme à son habitude. Sureves s'était assise à côté de Snape, ne laissant pas passer une seule occasion de le mettre mal à l'aise.  
Ce qu'elle aimait le plus était de glisser ses mains sous la table pour lui caresser les cuisses. Sachant que ce qui le mettait le plus dans l'embarra était non seulement d'être surprit, mais également cette sensation de se toucher lui-même.  
A un moment, alors que Sureves entreprenait de remonter encore plus haut entre ses jambes, Snape bondit, s'excusant, et sortit de table.  
- J'ai beaucoup de travaille pour cet après-midi, j'ai prit du retard.  
Il lança un regard du côté de la table de Harry, espérant que celui-ci n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange.  
_« Idiot, évidement qu'il n'a rien remarqué, il mange avec ces amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en avoir a faire de toi ! »_  
Il tourna alors les yeux du côté de la femme et lui dit :  
- Finissez votre repas et rejoignez-moi dès que vous aurez finit…  
Elle lui lança un regard quelque peu contrarié mais répondit simplement :  
- Bien, à tout à l'heure…  
Et elle continua de manger alors que Severus s'éloignait puis quitta la grande salle.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre IV**

Severus s'était enfermé dans la salle de potion, espérant y être au calme. Personne à part lui et Rusard n'avait la clé. Il n'y avait donc pas grand risque que quelqu'un entre sans prévenir.  
Mais cela n'empêcha pas Sureves de faire irruption dans la pièce en passant à travers la porte, comme elle l'avait fait le matin pour regarder Severus se changer.  
- Quand est-ce que vous allez me laisser un peu tranquille !? râla Snape.  
- Quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi… Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ta réaction de midi…  
- Désolé de mal supporter les mains baladeuses… ! déclara-t-il fermement.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas que ça… Tu ne supportes pas le contacte ! Les rapports humains te font peur tant ton estime de toi est… inexistant !  
Severus ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il savait que c'était là réalité, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
Il tourna le dos à la porte ainsi qu'à la femme et dit d'un ton qui se voulait calme :  
- Allez-vous-en, je veux être seul…  
- Le cours va bientôt commencer…  
- Justement, j'aimerai être seul les quelques minutes qu'il me reste…  
- Ce que tu peux être dramatique ! On dirait que tu es sur le point de mourir.  
Snape avait encore du mal à supporter d'être tutoyé de la sorte. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être respecté par cette fille si jeune – qui en fait n'était autre que lui-même, mais quand même…  
- J'ouvre déjà la porte, dit Sureves.  
Mais Severus n'écoutait pas, il avait fait le vide dans sa tête ou du moins un vide qu'il réservait à Harry. Il se mit à penser au jeune Gryffondor, à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment…  
- Tu ne devrais pas… dit soudain Sureves.  
- Laissez-moi !  
- Cela ne te réussis pas de penser à lui ! Tu le sais bien…  
- Bon, c'est bon ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou quand même !  
- Non mais tu as besoin de te détendre un peu, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui doucement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en se crispant.  
- Je veux simplement te montrer comment te comporter avec Harry… Tu n'oses même pas lui jeter un regard sympathique !  
Elle se pencha sur lui, appuyée sur les accoudoirs du siège de Snape, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son double.  
- Regarde-moi maintenant, dit-elle, Regarde-moi comme tu voudrais regarder Harry.  
- Vous n'êtes pas Harry…  
- Je le sais bien… Tu ne serais pas aussi détendu du bas-ventre si j'étais Harry… lui dit-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Allez, essaie au moins…  
Severus déglutit avec peine, se crispant sur ses genoux. Il la regarda une seconde dans les yeux puis détourna la tête.  
- Tu n'es pas très doué, dit-elle, Laisse-moi faire, observe et retiens.  
Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait l'impression de ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait, comme si lui aussi se plongeait jusqu'en elle, et qu'il devenait elle…  
Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Snape réussit à reprendre le contrôle. Il dit alors :  
- Sureves, je… je ne me sens pas très à l'aise… D'autant que… Le cours va commencer, je dois aller ouvrire la porte…  
- La porte est déjà ouverte, dit-elle encore plongée dans ses yeux.  
A peine eut-elle finit sa phrases que les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, découvrant leur professeur assit à son bureau, la stagiaire si proche qu'on aurai pu croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.  
_« C'est pas vrai ! »_ pensa Snape hors de lui en voyant les élèves le dévisager avec stupeur.  
Il repoussa rapidement Sureves et, très mal à l'aise, lui demanda d'aller _« continuer son travail dans la réserve »_  
- Entrez ! dit-il sèchement à ses élève comme pour prouver un contrôle de soi parfait, Installez-vous et refaites-moi la potion d'hier.  
Il regretta soudain d'avoir dit ça. La plupart des élèves devaient se souvenirs de l'incident de la veille. Mais maintenant que c'était dit, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il essaya donc de se sortir de cette situation en tournant le dos aux élèves afin d'écrire certaines règles de préparations importantes au tableau.  
- Et faites bien attention… dit-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Bien qu'il le pensait, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'encourager ses élèves par de petits avertissements. Même simple comme celui-ci. Eventuellement pour un Serpentard, mais encore…  
Les élèves s'installèrent d'un un brouhaha de commentaires et de questions par rapport à la situation dans laquelle ils avaient découvert leur professeur.  
Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus nerveux, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et s'attela à sa tâche journalière ; passer entre les tables pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, retirant par-ci, par-là des point à toutes autres maison que celles des Serpentards.  
Pour que tous doutes soient totalement impossibles, il aimait s'acharner tout particulièrement sur Harry et ses amis. De cette façon, personne ne pourrait faire de lien entre ses observations fixes et son amour pour le jeune apprenti sorcier.  
Il passa à côté de ce dernier qui travaillait avec Ron. Severus s'arrêta et demanda :  
- Comment allez-vous ?  
- Je… Je vais mieux monsieur… répondit Ron un peu surprit par ce brusque intérêt que lui portait Snape.  
- Tant mieux ! Faites attentions à l'avenir !  
Et il s'éloigna, n'osant pas rester plus longtemps aux côtés de Harry, et cela même si son attention se portait d'avantage sur Ron.  
- C'est pas croyable, souffla Ron à Harry, C'est à croire qu'il n'est même pas conscient du risque que j'ai couru… !  
- Ne lui en veux pas, au moins il est venu te demander comment tu allais… Il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole à moi, même pas un regard… Et cette stagiaire ! finit Harry sur les dents.  
- Je vois, j'aurai pu mourir, tu t'en fiches ! Tout ce qui compte c'est ton cher Severus chéri !  
- Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort ! Toi et Hermione vous êtes vraiment des chefs pour ça !  
- Personne n'entend espèce de parano !  
Il continuèrent de préparer leur potion en silence pendant quelques secondes quand Harry demanda :  
- Que crois-tu qu'ils faisaient quand on est entré… ?  
- Qui ? Ah ! Snape et la stagiaire ? C'est quoi son nom à elle déjà ?  
- Epans, répondit Hermione qui passait juste à côté d'eux pour rejoindre Neville avec qui elle travaillait.  
Elle s'était juste déplacée pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients dans la réserve où se trouvait justement Sureves.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'idées sur leur position, que ce n'était qu'un malentendu.  
- Elle t'a dit ça !?  
- Ben oui… En fait elle m'expliquait qu'elle était en train d'essayer le Legilimens sur Snape…  
- Etrange… Je ne vois pas Severus accepter qu'on essaie un tel sort sur lui… D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette en main.  
- Elle disait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté, sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans baguette…  
Harry leva les yeux sur leur professeur, se demandant si tout ceci était vrai mais surtout, il se demandait ce qu'aurait découvert Epans si elle avait réussi.  
- Faites attention à ce que vous faites, je ne veux pas qu'un incident tel que celui d'hier se reproduise ! Sinon, c'est cent points de moins pour la maison de l'élève concerné !  
Cette nouvelle provoqua un murmure d'indignation de la part des élèves mais aussi une certaine crainte.  
Snape se dirigea vers la réserve et retrouva Sureves en train de nettoyer des racines de Mandragore.  
- Merci beaucoup… cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je devais le faire…  
- Je sais, mais puisque tu n'aimes pas le faire, moi j'adore ! lui dit-elle enthousiaste.  
- Je… Je voulais vous demander de me… Enfin… Je suis…  
- Je te pardonne… répondit-elle, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, Mais il faudra bien que tu acceptes mon aide si tu veux que votre relation évolue.  
- Et si je ne voulais pas qu'elle évolue, déclara-t-il.  
- Non bien sûr que tu ne veux pas, tu as trop peur… Mais qui te dit que c'est impossible. Peut-être que lui aussi aimerai plus.  
- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas… Enfin qu'il…  
- Qu'il n'est pas gay ? proposa la jeune femme en souriant, sachant qu'elle avait raison.  
- Professeur, dit alors une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnu sans problème.  
- Potter ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais apprit à ne pas déranger les gens quand ils discutent ! râla Snape avant même de se retourner !  
En réalité, il était angoissé.  
_« Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu ! »_ pensa-t-il en se retournant.  
- Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Ne criez pas comme ça Snape, dit Sureves.  
Snape, si surprit d'être vouvoyer et remit à l'ordre devant un élève par Epans ne répondit même pas. Il restait sans bouger, bouche-bée.  
- Il n'a certainement pas fait exprès, continua-t-elle.  
Severus reprit alors son sang froid, jeta un regard assassin à son soi-contraire et demanda froidement à son élève :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Il n'y a plus de Tentacula vénéneuse… Je…  
- Retournez à votre place ! J'en apporte dans cinq minutes !  
Et Harry rejoint sa place aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.  
- Bravo ! souffla Severus qui avait peur d'être à nouveau surpris, Vous êtes fière de vous ? Il à certainement entendu !  
- Ah, Sevy, tu ne changeras jamais… Même s'il avait entendu, il ne sait pas de quoi on parle…  
Snape serra les poings mais n'ajouta rien. Il était près à partir quand Sureves le rappela :  
- Sevy, tu oublies les Tentaculas vénéneuses…  
Severus s'en empara brutalement et retourna dans la salle de classe dans laquelle régnait un grand silence de concentration. Visiblement, ses élèves avaient très peur de rater leur potion.

_« Enfin ! »_  
L'heure de la fin du cours était arrivé. Snape n'osait même plus espérer la voir venir. Il avait vu chaque seconde passer aussi lentement que les heures.  
Le pire fut quand lui et Harry avait échangé leur regard pendant plusieurs secondes.  
- Je vous avais demandé de ne pas vous occuper de moi ! hurla Snape à Sureves quand tous les élèves furent sortit.  
- L'occasion était trop belle, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
- Ridicule, soupira-t-il.  
- Il te regardait lui aussi ! déclara la jeune femme comme défense.  
- Oui, comme tout le reste de la classe !  
- Oh, ce n'est pas un regard échangé qui va mettre en péril ta réputation de grand méchant.  
- Suffit ! Ne retenez plus jamais mon regard sur lui ! Plus jamais ! Surtout pendant la classe ! Je n'ai jamais… ! Je… !  
Mais Snape n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, il se sentait stupide. Sureves avait remarqué que Harry l'observait, elle avait donc retenu _mentalement_ la tête de Snape de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent l'un l'autre, et ça pendant plus de cinq secondes. Dans ce genre de situation, les secondes semblent longues… très longues…  
- Sortez ! Attendez-moi dans mes appartements ! Et fermez la porte en partant ! Je veux être seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… !  
Sureves s'en voulait quelque peu, elle obéit donc, fermant la porte à clé derrière elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre V**

Severus avait mal à la tête. Cette journée n'avait pas été facile pour lui. En fait, plus rien n'était facile depuis qu'il se sentait attiré par Harry, mais c'était d'autant plus compliqué depuis l'arrivée de son contraire.  
Il commençait à douter sérieusement des véritables intentions de Sureves. A chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose c'était pour le ridiculiser. A croire qu'elle faisait exprès !  
_« Il avait un tel regard quand il nous à vu. »_ pensa Snape en repensant à l'entrée en classe du jeune Potter alors que lui était encore très proche de sa soi-disant stagiaire.  
_« Cette idiote lui plait certainement plus que moi ! Après tout elle, elle est une femme ! Et de son age ! »_  
Il frappa son bureau du poing et se leva, en colère contre lui-même. Il se dirigea du côté de la réserve et attrapa une racine de Mandragore dans l'intention de continuer le travaille qu'avait entreprit Epans. Mais il abandonna bien vite, son esprit restait attaché à l'image de Harry.  
_« Tu as bien changé depuis que tu es à l'école… »_ pensa Severus en souriant.  
Mais ses pensées divergèrent quelques peu. Alors qu'il tentait de visualiser tout ce qui avait pu changer en Harry pendant toutes ces années, il resta fixé sur les changements physiques. Il avait bien vu que Potter avait un peu plus de poils au menton, mais surtout plus de muscles mais sans exagération.  
Et puis il y avait tout ce que cela cachait…  
Snape imagina Harry, quand celui-ci était seul dans sa chambre et qu'il se découvrait lui-même, partant à la recherche de sensations fortes.  
Severus sentit des frissons le parcourir, du haut du dos jusqu'à son entrejambes, où il était de plus en plus à l'étroit.  
Il pressa une main sur son sexe, comme pour l'empêcher de se manifester d'avantage. Mais laissa vite tomber. Ses pensées étaient plus fortes que sa volonté de se calmer.  
D'autant qu'il était seul, la porte était fermée…  
_« Ce qui n'empêche pas les gens d'entrer ! »_ pensa-t-il soudainement mais il se reprit en se disant que Sureves s'en voulait trop pour revenir et que Rusard ne s'occupait de cette salle de classe que plus tard dans la nuit.  
Severus prit quand même la précaution de se mettre plus à l'écart, au fond de la réserve. De là, il pourrait voir les gens arriver, et personne ne pouvait le surprendre en pleine action.  
Il s'assit sur un petit tabouret, posa une de ses mains entre ses jambes, là où son pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit, et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Oo°.°oOo°.°oOo°.°oO  
_Harry s'approche doucement de Severus, il commence par lui caresser une joue, puis glisse ses main autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser.  
Alors qu'ils partagent ce baiser remplis d'amour, Harry glisse sa main sous le col de la robe de sorcier de son professeur, lui caressant à présent le dos.  
- Harry…  
- Oui ? répond celui-ci en se reculant un peu.  
- Je… Je t'aime…  
- Moi aussi…  
Et à ce moment seulement, leur deux corps tombent en arrière, atterrissant sur un lit de soi blanche.  
Snape et Harry s'embrassent toujours. Ils sentent tout deux leur sexes se raidir et commence à se déshabiller l'un l'autre, délicatement, prenant le temps qu'il faut.  
Une fois en caleçon, Harry caresse le corps de son professeur remontant doucement le long du torse jusqu'à son cou.  
L'un contre l'autre, ils sentent leur excitation, celle-ci allant en augmentant de seconde en seconde. Devenant rapidement insupportable.  
Harry descend alors le caleçon de Severus et prend dans sa main le sexe de ce dernier. Il commence à le caresser de haut en bas, allant tout d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.  
Il entend son professeur haleter rapidement.  
Harry sens alors des mains lui retirer son sous-vêtement et là il dit :  
- Sev'… Je n'ai jamais…  
Severus lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres et lui dit :  
- Je ferai attention…  
Il baisse alors sa tête jusqu'à l'entre jambe du jeune homme et prend son sexe dans sa bouche, tapotant son extrémité de petit coup de langue.  
Harry soupire de plaisir, s'agrippant à la couverture de soie qui recouvre le lit.  
- Sev'… soupire Harry en caressant le visage de Snape pour lui faire lever les yeux, Prends-moi Sev'…  
Le professeur de potion se redresse alors, dévoilant son membre en érection, prêt à pénétrer le jeune garçon.  
- Dis-moi si tu as mal… souffle Snape dans l'oreille de Harry.  
Ce dernier acquiesce._  
Oo°.°oOo°.°oOo°.°oO

- Mmhaaaaah ! lâcha Severus qui orgasma à ce moment dans le fond de sa réserve, lui faisant se rendre compte de la situation pitoyable qu'il était en train de vivre.  
Une fois de plus, suite à une séance de masturbation, Severus se sentait idiot et sale. Il se dit qu'il devrait accepter ça puisque ça ne risquait pas de changer de si tôt.  
_« Sureves à peut-être raison, je ne fais pas assez d'effort sur moi-même… »_

Severus arriva devant ses appartements. Après avoir remit un peu _« d'ordre »_ dans la réserve, il avait rapidement quitter sa classe. Il n'aimait pas être seul à repenser à ce qu'il avait fait après s'être masturbé. Cela le mettait généralement mal à l'aise.  
Il entra, découvrant Sureves allongée sur le ventre dans le canapé, aussi peu habillée que le matin, un gros livre de formules sous les yeux.  
- Alors… ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu as prit ton temps pour… _réfléchir_ ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par-là ? demanda Snape, remarquant parfaitement le ton ironique de la question mais ne pensant pas une seconde qu'elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment fait.  
- Sevy, tu oublies que je partage tes pensées… expliqua-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son livre.  
Severus se raidit sur place _**(sans mauvais jeu de mot)**_. Terriblement mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, je pense la même chose de lui puisque je suis toi… Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens...  
Mais Severus ne bougeait toujours pas, il se contentait de la regarder avec stupeur.  
Elle se décida alors enfin à lever les yeux vers lui et sourit en voyant sa tête.  
- Je ne te juge pas Sevy, je suis toi… J'ai apprécié moi aussi !  
Elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, répéta-t-elle, Il n'y a pas de honte… Tout le monde le fait !  
Snape retrouva _un peu_ sa maîtrise de soi et balbutia :  
- Je sais m-mais je… C'est que j'ai… C'est tellement... !  
- Si seulement tu savais te détendre un peu, regarde toi ! Tu crois que c'est en restant comme ça que tu pourras plaire à Harry ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Ne hurlez pas si fort ! s'écria-t-il à son tour, Je suis comme je suis, un point c'est tout !  
- Oh non ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui trahissait une idées derrière la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire.  
- Rien d'autre que ça ! répondit-elle en s'envolant rapidement jusqu'au dessus de Snape et en lui attrapant la tête entre les mains.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? râla Severus.  
- Voilà, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux… Mais ce n'est qu'un début ! dit-elle pour simple réponse en reculant quelque peu – toujours en volant.  
Le professeur passa une main sur sa tête et ne remarqua tout d'abord rien de spécial. Il alla dons dans la salle de bain, là où se trouvait le seul miroir.  
- C'est pas vrai ! cria-t-il en découvrant qu'elle lui avait raccourci les cheveux de dix bons centimètres, Je suis grotesque ! Je vais tout de suite remettre ça dans l'ordre !  
- Tu ne feras pas ça ! Sinon…  
- Sinon quoi, s'énerva Severus.  
- Sinon… je crie à tout le monde tes fantasmes…  
Severus se figea, bien qu'il douta de la véracité de sa menace, il la croyait tout à fait capable de le faire et peut-être même d'y ajouter de fausses preuves.  
Il laissa échapper un soupire marquant sa soumission.  
« J'espère au moins que tout ceci nous mènera à quelque part ! » pensa-t-il dans l'intention qu'elle l'entende.  
- Evidement… Fais-moi confiance ! répondit-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre VI**

Quand Ron entra dans les dortoirs, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il pensait que tout le monde était au réfectoire pour souper.  
- Harry ? dit-il doucement entendant des pleures.  
- Ron ? répondit une voix qui semblait bien être celle de Harry, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je… Je n'avais pas très faim ! mentit Ron avant de demander, Et toi ?  
Harry hésita un instant avant de lui répondre mais se décida tout de même :  
- J'en ai assez Ron, soupira-t-il, Voir Severus passer à côté de moi sans la moindre petite attention de sa part, et si par hasard j'y ai droit c'est pour me faire engueuler.  
- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais… Il est stupide, trop fière pour voir… la chance qu'il a… hum…  
Ron avait du mal à parler de ça, bien qu'il acceptait totalement l'homosexualité de son ami, imaginer que son amour soit porter sur leur professeur de potion lui était encore difficile.  
_« Au moins, il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! »_ avait pensé Ron quand Harry lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Snape.  
Harry essuya une larme d'un revers de main et remercia son ami.  
- Je sais bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, mais ça me remonte un peu le moral de pouvoir parler… Si au moins je pouvais me dire qu'il est gay lui aussi…  
- Tes recherches n'ont rien donné du tout ?  
- Pas vraiment mais… En fait, je suis même allé voir Dumbledor ce matin et devine qui était là ?  
- Severus ?  
- Exacte ! Avec cette idiote de stagiaire !  
- Il devait bien la présenter au directeur… tenta Ron afin de calmer Harry.  
- Peut-être, mais il passe tout son temps avec elle ! Sans compter qu'elle va dormir avec lui ! Pourquoi elle ?  
- Et Dumbledor n'a rien pu te dire non plus ? demanda Ron pour changer un peu de sujet.  
Dès qu'on évoquait la nuit ou toute autre forme d'intimité de Severus, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des haut-le-cœur. C'était plus fort que lui. Même qu'il appréciait beaucoup Harry, s'il pouvait éviter le sujet, il le faisait.  
- Disons que… Severus est sortit à peine au moment où j'arrivais, à croire qu'il m'évite en plus de me détester ! fini Harry pour lui, puis continua plus fort, J'ai tout d'abord demandé à Dumbledor s'il savait quelque chose sur le passer de mon père, pour que ça passe plus inaperçu de dévier sur le sujet de Snape… Et quand enfin on y est arrivé, sans même que je pose la question, Dumbledor m'a raconter que Severus avait eu, une fois, une attirance pour une élève… _Une élève_ ! Je t'explique pas le poids que j'ai eu au ventre…  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…  
- Je suis sûr que lui et cette fichue bonne femme sont ensemble ! râla Harry sans tenir compte de la remarque de Ron.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que vu leur age c'était peu probable… soupira Ron.  
- ça ne veut rien dire Ron, et tu le sais très bien… C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient si mal à l'aise quand on est entré dans la classe. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser mais ils ont eu peur qu'on les surprenne parce qu'avec leur différence d'age, ça pourrait être mal vu !  
- Tu délires Harry ! Vraiment ! Epans a expliqué que c'était un malentendu à Hermione !  
- Pourquoi tu as autant de mal à le croire ?  
- Mais je… C'est pas ça c'est juste que…  
Ron ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il finit par exploser :  
- Mais enfin bon ! Si tu veux vraiment que je te le dise, Je doute franchement que cette vieille peau de Snape ait la moindre chance avec une si jolie fille ! Voilà ! Tu es content ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais bon…  
Harry le regardait, complètement ahurit alors que Ron retrouvait doucement son calme. Il finit par dire :  
- Excuse-moi Harry… C'est pas ce que je voulais di…  
Mais Ron n'alla pas plus loin car Harry explosa de rire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Ron un peu étonné par la réaction de Harry.  
- Si j'avais su… laissa échapper Harry.  
- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu as craqué sur la stagiaire… !  
- Pas du tout, s'emporta brusquement Ron, Tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
- Allez Ron, y a pas de honte ! C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie… Quoique pas dans mes goûts, finit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire de coins.  
Ron allait une fois de plus nier, mais finit par sourire à son tour, voyant que ça ne servirait à rien de mentir à son ami.  
- Ben… peut-être bien en fait…  
Il baissa la tête et enfonça ses mains des ses poches.  
- En réalité je la cherchais... Elle est partie du réfectoire quelques minutes avant moi. C'est pour ça que je suis monté, mais je t'ai entendu alors je suis passé par la chambre.  
- Et tu espérais quoi ?  
Ron resta silencieux, en fait, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire.  
_« Heureusement que Harry était là pour me détourné de mon but… »_ pensa-t-il.  
Harry reprit alors la parole face au silence de Ron.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à concevoir une éventuelle relation entre elle et Severus ?  
- Disons que… ça me frustrerai… déclara Ron, les joues légèrement écarlate.  
Hermione entra au même moment dans la chambre, les faisant sursauter.  
- Enfin je vous trouve ! Regardez ce que j'ai découvert !  
- Toi aussi tu fais des découvertes, lâcha Harry qui était visiblement un peu plus joyeux qu'auparavant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tais-toi ! grogna Ron.  
- Je t'expliquerai après… Qu'as tu trouvé ? dit Harry pour ne pas embêter Ron en expliquant ça à Hermione tout de suite.  
- Regardez… J'ai remarqué que… Le nom de la stagiaire c'est bien Epans ? Et bien si on l'écrit à l'envers ça donne Snape !  
- Géniale Hermione ! Le hasard tu connais ? ironisa Ron.  
Hermione lui lança un regard vexé et déclara – voyant que cela semblait ennuyer Ron d'en parler :  
- Bien, alors voyons ce que vous aviez à m'annoncer  
- Ron a craqué pour la stagiaire, lâcha Harry dans un nouveau fou-rire.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.  
- C'est finit oui ? lança Ron à Harry sans faire attention à la réaction de Hermione.  
- C'est pas vrai Ron ? demanda cette dernière.  
- Ben…  
Il n'osait pas dire oui, mais ne voulait pas mentir non plus.  
- Pfff, imbécile, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? demanda Ron les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte de la chambre.  
- J'en sais rien… Elle est peut-être jalouse… répondit Harry.  
- Mais de quoi ?  
- Peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, déclara Harry en riant.  
- Raconte pas de bêtise, je pense plutôt qu'elle est jalouse que mademoiselle Epans soit si jolie… Je sais pas si tu as remarqué comment Draco la regardait pendant le cours de potion… Et ce soir, pendant le repas, c'était encore pire. Il n'en mangeait même plus !  
Harry et Ron commencèrent à rire ensemble en y pensant, faisant oublier quelques temps ses soucis à Harry.

Hermione était sortit rapidement de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes. Elle pleurait.  
_« Quel imbécile ce Ron ! »_ pensa-t-elle en tapant contre la porte d'une des cabines  
- Oh là ! Cria une voix haut perchée.  
- On Mimi, excuse-moi, dit Hermione, j'ai un petit soucis…  
- Un petit soucis ? Tu appelle ça un petit soucis ? Tu as faillis détruire cette porte !  
- N'exagère pas quand même !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien… rien de grave…  
- Tu peux me parler, je saurai rester muette comme une tombe.  
Hermione souris ; de la part d'un fantôme, la formule était mal choisie.  
- Ben… c'est pas facile à dire mais… tu as vu le nouvelle ? La stagiaire qui travaille avec le professeur Severus ?  
- Oh ! Cette pimbêche ? Bien sûre, comment ne pas la voir… ?  
- Beaucoup de personne ont l'air de bien l'aimer…  
- Dont quelqu'un que tu aimes tout particulièrement ?  
- Pas exactement… En fait… Elle à l'embarra du choix et je doute…  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Avoir mes chances… lâcha finalement Hermione laissant Mimi Geignarde dans tous ses états.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon bah je m'essaie à la fanfiction n'ayant jamais vraiment lu les aventures d'Harry Potter en dehors des deux premiers livres et de nombreuses fanfic'.

J'ai également vu les films, mais je doute tout de même pouvoir dire que je m'y connais bien dans le sujet. Veuillez alors excuser d'avance mes erreurs…. Merci :D

**Ceci est ma première fic !**

Harry Potter a 17 ans quand cette histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer**

La majorité des personnages ainsi que la majorité des noms et lieux décrit dans cette histoire sortent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling !

**Avertissement :**

Attention ! Vous trouverez ici la description de relations homosexuelles féminine et surtout masculine ! **YAOI !!! SLASH !!!! LEMON (soft…) !!!! YURI !!!!!**

Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux personnes du même sexe puissent partager une intimité, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire !

**HP/SS**

**HG/SE (Sureves Epans !!)**

**Soi contraire de Severus**

**Chapitre VII**

Severus entra vivement dans ses appartements, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était très en colère contre son contraire qui l'avait laissé affronter seul les regards étonnés des autres sur son changement de style – surtout suite aux remarques quelques peu gênantes que Sureves ne s'était pas privée de faire.  
Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé, relisant les feuilles de théories des deuxièmes années. En l'entendant entrer, elle releva les yeux pour les replonger rapidement sur les travaux écris. Son visage reflétait assez lisiblement une colère aussi grande que celle de Snape.  
Celui-ci lui lança un œil avant d'aller rapidement vers elle et lui retirer les feuilles de sous les yeux pour les reposer sur son bureau.  
Sureves ne réagit pas, elle s'y attendait et avait même retirer ses mains pour évitez que les feuilles se déchirent. Elle laissa échapper un soupire. Severus l'imita tout en s'adossant à son bureau.  
Quelques secondes de silence passèrent puis Snape finit par dire :  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons avancer…  
Sureves haussa les épaules, détournant la tête.  
Snape dû rassembler tout son courage et dit :  
- Je suis désolé… Mais j'ai horreur de perdre la face, que ce soit devant mes élèves ou devant mes collègues !  
- Quelle vie pour une coupe de cheveux !  
- Une coupe de cheveux !? Ce n'est pas la coupe de cheveux qui me dérange, mais bien le fait que vous vous ventiez d'en être l'auteur.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Tu es vraiment trop timide !  
- Tout ceci n'a rien à voir… Je n'aime pas attirer les regards c'est tout ! Mais je ne suis pas du tout… timide, dit-il finissant sur un léger rire frustré.  
- Pourtant elle te va bien cette coupe… Beaucoup mieux que celle d'avant ! finit-elle en faisant une petite grimace.  
- Je ne vous ai demandé pas votre avis !  
- Ne te mets pas dans cet état… Surtout que… Tu es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça… finit-elle, un sourire de coin, l'œil coquin.  
Severus n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, surtout pas concernant son physique. Flatté intérieurement mais également surpris, il ne su pas trop quelle réaction avoir par rapport à cette remarque. Il préféra changer de sujet.  
- Heureusement, je ne me suis pas fait remarqué des élèves, c'est déjà ça… Par contre, je me demande où était Harry…  
Il s'en voulut une demi seconde d'avoir parlé à voix haute devant la jeune femme, mais se rappela rapidement que, dans sa tête ou à voix haute, cela revenait au même en ce qui la concernait.  
- Dumbledor arrive… déclara-t-elle soudain.  
- Quoi ? Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le sens… j'arrive à faire certaines chose qu'un être primaire ne peut pas faire, magie ou pas.  
- Un être primaire ?  
- Et bien oui, Tu es un être primaire… C'est toi l'être de base entre nous deux, je n'existe pas sans toi, hors toi, tu peux exister sans moi…  
Severus avait du mal à suivre, il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle savait faire des choses étonnante, mais cela ne l'avait pas plus étonné qu'il ne l'était déjà en apprenant qu'elle était son soi-contraire.  
- Bien heu… finit-il par dire, un peu déboussolé, Et… pourquoi Dumbledore fait-il le déplacement jusqu'aux cachots ?  
- Quelque chose est arrivé, mais je ne sais pas quoi, je ne connais _que_ tes pensées. Pas celles des autres…  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au moment où elle termina sa phrase. Snape alla ouvrire et, même s'il s'y attendait, fut surprit de se rendre compte qu'Epans ne s'était pas trompée ; c'était bien Dumbledore qui se trouvait derrière la porte.  
- Severus, dépêchez-vous, deux élèves se sont battus dans la salle commune ! Nous n'arrivions pas à les séparer et il y a eu un accident… Il semblerait qu'une fille soit la raison de cette bataille, dit le directeur de l'école sans même laisser le temps à Snape de dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Restez ici vous, ordonna Snape à Epans.  
Il referma la porte de ses appartements sans attendre de réponse, puis se retourna vers le vieux sorcier et lui demanda :  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il semblerait que Ron aie cherché des poux à Draco, celui-ci se serait défendu à l'aide de sa baguette, menant l'histoire à la catastrophe.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Draco s'est trompé dans une formule… et Ron est tombé dans le coma…  
- C'est pas possible ! râla Snape pour lui même, honteux que la situation soit la cause d'un Serpentard.  
- Pomfresh est déjà sur place… continua Dumbledore sans prêter attention aux plaintes de Snape, Elle a tenté de réanimé le jeune Ron, mais visiblement seuls vos soins pourrons l'aider.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs du collège, Dumbledor et Snape rejoignirent enfin la salle commune ou tout un troupeau d'élève curieux se trouvait déjà, entourant la pauvre infirmière qui tentait de soigner Ron.  
Visiblement, son état n'était pas meilleur, mais au moins il respirait encore.  
- Poussez-vous un peu ! râla Snape en bousculant les élèves pour se frayer un chemin.  
Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, surprit de découvrire ou redécouvrire Severus avec des cheveux si courts. Mais le voir de près était encore plus surprenant, si ce n'est même impressionnant. Il semblait plus… humain.  
Arrivé à la hauteur de Pomfresh, Snape découvrit une drôle de scène qu'il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer avec incrédulité ; Harry était à genoux aux côtés de Ron, inquiet et fort attirant – comme à son habitude – et tout près de lui, dans la même posture et marqué des même traits d'anxiété, se trouvait Draco Malfoy.  
A croire que celui-ci s'en voulait d'avoir mis le rouquin dans cet état… Mais se souciait-il réellement de Ron ou des conséquences si celui-ci ne se remettait pas ? Allez savoir…  
Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune dans le coma, personne ne vit donc l'obstination que Snape avait à observer Draco et, surtout, Harry. Personne sauf l'infirmière qui tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.  
_« C'est pas vrai, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me prend à fixer Potter ! Elle va vraiment finir pas croire que je l'aime… ! »_  
Severus se sentit ridicule de penser ça puisque c'était effectivement le cas. Il s'empressa de revenir sur la raison de sa venue et demanda :  
- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il semble qu'il est reçu un Comanulus… Je n'ai malheureusement plus de potion pour le réveiller. J'ai besoin que vous m'en prépariez un peu.  
- J'y vais, dit Snape relevant la tête et découvrant Harry qui le regardait.  
Celui-ci baissa rapidement la tête, honteux d'avoir oser regarder son professeur dans un moment aussi incongru. Les joues rouges, il continua de fixer son ami.  
Snape continua son mouvement de redressement en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de ce rapide regard échanger.  
_« Ce n'est qu'un hasard ! Un malheureux hasard, rien de plus ! Il doit sûrement être surprit, lui aussi, par cette coupe de cheveux stupide ! Ne va pas chercher plus loin ! »_ se répétait-il.  
Severus sortit rapidement de la salle commune pour rejoindre ses appartements.  
En fait, Harry l'avait effectivement observé pour cette raison, et il le trouvait beau, peut-être même sublime. Ce petit changement lui donnait un charme fou face auquel Harry ne savait être indifférent.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que, déjà Epans lui tendait la petite fiole qui servirait à réveiller Ron.  
- Il m'en restait ? demanda Snape un peu prit au dépourvut.  
- Je viens d'en faire… souffla-t-elle gentiment.  
- Merci beaucoup !  
- De rien…  
Heureusement que ce n'était pas ce genre de potion longue à faire. Mais il fallait savoir la faire et surtout posséder les bons ingrédients.  
Snape allait repartir quand il s'arrêta et demanda :  
- Comment saviez-vous ?…  
- Je suis toujours dans ta tête… répondit-elle.  
Severus lui sourit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dit qu'après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas un si grand mal.  
_« Il faut juste qu'elle apprenne à me ressembler un peu plus… »_ pensa-t-il.  
_« Si je te ressemble plus c'est que toi aussi tu me ressemble plus ! N'oublie pas que toi et moi sommes comme une balance. Les deux côtés se rejoignent au juste milieux ! »_  
Snape lui sourit de plus belle.  
- Vous m'accompagnez ? lui proposa-t-il.  
Elle accepta en silence, transformant rapidement ses vêtements en tenue de Serpentard.

Snape revint rapidement dans la salle commune, traversa une fois de plus le groupe de personnes qui déjà s'inquiétaient moins.  
La plupart restèrent fixés sur la nouvelle arrivée : Sureves.  
Elle leur adressa un salut timide de la main accompagné d'un sourire séducteur.  
Draco la remarqua rapidement également. Il devint rapidement rouge de honte devant elle, étant lui-même responsable du coma de Ron.  
Hermione, qui était resté dans son coin depuis le début, inquiète pour son ami et triste, aperçut également Sureves. Elle ne pouvait cesser d'observer tous ses faits et gestes, la voyant comme une représentation parfaite de la féminité. Sureves savait être gracieuse et fragile, d'une certaine façon, tout en restant courageuse et forte face à certaines situations. Et puis son côté rebelle de Serpentard était d'autant plus… excitant.  
Quand Hermione réalisa jusqu'ou allait ses pensées, elle eut vite peur.  
Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été attirée par quelqu'un, pas plus que pour un simple bisous, mais la, elle pensait à une intimité avec Sureves, avec cette fille, et cela l'inquiétait.  
Tout à l'heure, dans les toilettes, ses propres paroles lui avaient fichu une trouille bleue. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer son attirance, mais les mots étaient sortit malgré elle. Et la tête qu'avait fait Mimi Geignarde n'avait pas été encourageante pour se dévoiler d'avantage. Hermione avait vite tourné son aveux pour de l'humour, sortant rapidement des toilettes.  
Sureves leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Hermione sentit ses jambes faiblire et trembler sous son corps. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui rendre son sourire. Elle détourna donc la tête avant de s'enfiler dans le groupe de personne afin d'éviter totalement son regard.  
_« Ridicule, j'ai été ridicule ! Je suis trop bête ! »_ pesta-t-elle contre elle-même.

Harry était toujours penché sur Ron. En réalité, il tentait de profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher un peu de son professeur, mais était trop mal à l'aise pour vraiment se mettre à côté.  
Snape, quant à lui, avait de la peine à être concentré sur son travail, sentant la présence de Potter si proche de lui.  
Aidé par l'infirmière, il fit boire dix-huit gouttes du remède au roux comateux qui se réveilla presque aussitôt après avoir avalé la dix-huitième goutte.  
Il se redressa en sursaut en voyant penché sur lui Draco, Snape et Pomfresh. Il ne remarqua Harry qu'une fois redressé. Mais lui regardait plus Snape que son ami qui venait de se redresser.  
Hermione les atteint à ce moment. Elle sauta dans les bras de Ron quand elle vit qu'il allait mieux.  
- Pardon, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, disait-elle.  
Visiblement, personne ne comprenait le sens de ses paroles, même pas Ron.  
Mais elle savait pourquoi : elle s'en voulait d'être partie en lui criant dessus, elle avait eu peur que leur dernier contact ait été cette petite querelles ridicule.  
Elle lui colla un bec sur la joue avant de se redresser, aidant son ami à se relever lentement, aidé par l'infirmière.  
Snape les regardait faire. Il réalisa soudain qu'il se trouvait à genoux, juste à côté de Harry qui, lui s'était relevé. Il remarqua aussi à quelle hauteur de l'anatomie du jeune homme il se trouvait.  
Il dégluti avec peine à cette idée. N'osant tourner la tête au risque de se retrouver réellement face à l'entrejambe du jeune homme, il se releva rapidement à son tour.  
- Tout va bien Snape ? lui demanda soudainement madame Pomfresh après avoir assis Ron dans un fauteuil, Vous êtes tout rouge…  
- Oui tout va bien, répondit-il sèchement, Ce n'est jamais facile de sauver quelqu'un quand tant de marmots vous tournent autour ! Pourquoi ne pas les avoir envoyé se coucher !?  
L'infirmière se contenta d'hausser les épaules et s'en retourna vers Ron.  
- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je sais pas trop.. je me souviens de rien… répondit-il.  
Draco s'était avancé, le regardant de loin. Sans doute voulait-il lui faire des excuses, mais sa fierté était trop grande pour qu'il puisse s'avancer d'avantage. Voyant que Ron allait mieux, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, croisant au passage Sureves qui lui lança un clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas de le troubler.

Dumbledor avait remit un peu de calme dans la pièce et la foule commençait à quitter les lieux, bousculant au passage Harry qui retombait souvent sur Severus. Non pas qu'il en soit mécontent, mais cela l'ennuyait de risquer de mettre son professeur en colère. Il lui lançait parfois un petit _« Pardon » _ou _« Je suis désolé »_ ou encore _« Je ne fais pas exprès »_ mais Severus gardait son air sombre et froid.  
La réalité était que Severus tentait de garder son calme _« physique »_ face à tous ces contacts directs avec Harry. Mais ce n'était pas facile, déjà il sentait qu'il perdait gentiment le contrôle.  
A ce moment, Harry reçu une bourrade d'un Serpentard, lui faisant perdre ses lunettes qui allèrent s'échouer sur le sol. Rapidement, il se mit à quatre pattes pour tenter de les retrouver malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait pas à deux centimètres sans elles. Tâtonnant le sol, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.  
Snape, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, pouvait profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : le joli derrière de Potter, juste la, tendu et excitant comme jamais. D'ailleurs, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une pareille situation.  
Alors qu'il sentait déjà son corps réagir face à cette vision, il tenta de détourner le regard, mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. D'autant que la pièce était bientôt vide et que les seules personnes restantes étaient plus préoccupées par Ron que par lui.  
Il jetait de petits coups d'oeil discrets sur les fesses tendues à lui de Potter, mais quand il sentit son pantalon tendre et remarqua qu'une certaine bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe était visible, il tenta de se clamer mais rien à faire.  
Enervé contre lui-même, il attrapa les lunettes qui traînaient encore à terre et les rendit à Harry en le sermonnant :  
- Tennez ! Et faites un peu attention !  
- Merci monsieur dit Harry qui une fois redressé sur ses genoux se retrouvait dans la situation inverse de Snape quelques minutes plus tôt.  
La tête à la hauteur de l'entrejambes du professeur de potion, qui en plus était déjà excité, Harry commença à se faire le même genre de films que Severus.  
Heureusement pour Snape, Harry n'avait pas encore remit ses lunettes et lui-même tenait sa robe en avant, ne laissant rien paraître.  
Harry, quant à lui, sentit à son anatomie se réveiller face à ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cette position.  
_« Une petite gâterie Sevy ? »_ pensa Harry un peu contre sa volonté.  
Rouge de honte, il essaya de se calmer puis se releva en remettant ses lunettes et répéta :  
- Merci…  
Severus ne répondit rien, il tourna les talons et rejoint rapidement ses appartements.

Epans avait rejoint le canapé où se trouvait Hermione et Ron. Ils devinrent nerveux à son approche.  
- Salut toi, lança-t-elle gentiment à Ron, Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tu sais ?  
- Heu… ben… c'est heu… oh… pas… p-p-pas grand chose… balbutia-t-il en lui souriant bêtement.  
Sureves ne put retenir un petit rire et ajouta :  
- Bien heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé en tout cas.  
Elle souriait à Ron, mais en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Snape, elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Hermione. Etonnée mais heureuse, cette dernière se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Ron ne comprit pas se brusque changement de comportement de la part d'Hermione, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.  
_« Elle m'a parlé… Elle s'inquiétait pour moi… »_ pensait-il, complètement béat.


End file.
